The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording-reproducing device such as a cassette tape recorder and more particularly a device for changing over the direction and speed of transport of the tape. The device is very simple in construction, compact in size and yet very reliable and stable in operation.
In the conventional magnetic recording-reproducing devices, the devices for changing over both the direction and speed of transport of the tape are in general complex in construction. For instance, in the tape recorder of the type in which the change-over lever is operated to control the idlers or the like to change the direction of rotation of the reel shafts and the flywheel, a large number of moving parts such as levers must be used. As a result, their assembly is difficult and tedious, and the operability is not satisfactory. Furthermore, their durability presents a problem. In addition, because a large number of moving parts are assembled, the vibration, oscillation and chatter problems also arise. Therefore, the conventional change-over devices are not satisfactory in performance.